


in shining lights (like old times)

by nonamebut



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:38:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonamebut/pseuds/nonamebut
Summary: drabble dump (4 idolverse, 1 au)update: 1 idolverse + 1 au





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> was playing that wip game the other day and found some moments that i kinda liked :) not sure if i'll update this often but if i do i'll compile all the drabbles in one chapter like this! (s/o to marta who suggested this idea to me in the first place :D)
> 
> thanks for reading <3
> 
> 04/26/2019 update: soulmate (0205), the louvre (0206), edily (0223)

**soulmate** mh / 186wc / idolverse

“It’s been a while,” says Mark, the corners of his lips twitching, “Donghyuck-ah.”

Donghyuck snorts. “I only broke my leg, hyung. But if you wanna be dramatic—”

He leans in close, takes a fistful of Mark’s white hoodie. Donghyuck makes a soft “huh” as his gaze drops to Mark’s hands, which merely twitch at his sides.

In the background, Zico croons something about finally meeting his soulmate. Jaehyun’s been obsessed with that song lately; he must have come into their room to get his bluetooth speakers without Donghyuck noticing.

Donghyuck cracks a smile first, like he always does. But he doesn’t want to play too nice when he’s just come back. He looks up at Mark, puckering his lips into a pout — a dare, _it’s like a game, Mark hyung_.

“Aw,” Donghyuck says, unfurling his fingers and pressing them to Mark’s chest. “Cute. I’ve been pretty impatient, too.”

Mark scoffs, the insistent thud of his heart betraying the weeks spent hovering over keyboards and timid phone calls. “Come here, then,” Mark says, ducking down and following through, playing along Donghyuck’s antics as he always does.

 

* * *

 

 **the louvre** mh / 202wc / idolverse

Mark spends a thoughtful three minutes staring at Donghyuck worry his bottom lip before the younger boy snaps. “Something you need, hyung?”

The stylist noona that’s been struggling with Donghyuck’s hair gives up when it’s clear nothing’s going to cooperate with her today. Donghyuck, still refusing to look Mark’s way, mumbles a thank you when the staff member leaves. She laughs gently when his voice cracks at the end.

Mark asks, “You nervous?”

“No. Yes? Maybe a little bit.” Donghyuck doesn’t move when Mark steps closer, and Mark hopes to God that he reads this right.

Mark runs a warm palm up Donghyuck’s arm, his shoulder, up to the nape of his neck. Traces the map of skin and considers the rush: Donghyuck’s pulse, violent and pressing against his fingertips. It’s always been strongest here, the boom boom boom that’s been the accompaniment to his own for the past six years.

“It’s okay if you are,” says Mark over the stereo in his chest, the invisible song that both their hearts thud through washing over the both of them.

Donghyuck looks at him, then. “I’m really not,” he says, needlessly, the boom, boom, boom already conveying all that has to be said.

 

* * *

 

 **edily** mh / 325wc / idolverse

“hyuuuuung.” donghyuck makes to cling onto mark’s arm, only to be half heartedly pushed away. “hyung, i’m not feeling so good.”

mark sighs. he looks up from his chat with mina to glance at donghyuck. “you should have said something earlier if you’re sick,” he says. the staff flitting around grow uneasy as mark continues to nag. “if you’re sick, you should have just stayed at home.”

but donghyuck isn’t convinced. the words sound harsh, if the reaction of the rookie pd is anything to go by, but he knows better.

“i’ve been trying to tell you since forever,” says donghyuck, pouting as mark presses the back of his hand to his forehead, “but you only paid attention to me now.”

mark laughs. it’s donghyuck’s favorite kind of mark laugh — you know the one. the one that feels like a warm hug at the end of a long day, the one that reminds him that he’s not alone in this.

“if you just wanted my attention, you should have just said so, baby.” mark slides his hand down, caressing donghyuck’s cheek before it cradles his nape. his voice is lower now, fonder. “hey. your heart’s beating so fast...”

donghyuck’s pulse is an erratic thing, a morse code spelling out a double entendre. “did you forget that it’s our last show today?” donghyuck asks.

“nah,” mark says, eyes crinkling. “i was more focused on the actual date. the fourth, right? or did you forget we got together today last year?”

“nah,” parrots donghyuck. nothing is as rewarding as knowing someone understands your heart. “but i can’t believe i have to fake a sickness just to get you to notice me.”

mark laughs again. “fake this?” he says, pressing his thumb on donghyuck’s pulse. “well, whatever you say. i believe you—” his free hand circles donghyuck’s wrist here “— so believe me when i say: you don’t need to do anything for me to notice you.

 

* * *

 

 

 **chapter wc**  713 / **total 2019 wc**  713


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8/10/2019 update:
> 
> safe and sound (428), how we fall in love (503)

**safe and sound** mh / 290wc / hunger games au

this is it — the moment he's been waiting all his life for.

that's what donghyuck tells himself as the peacekeepers let all his family, his teachers, his friends in. it's not hard to let it all get to his head, the way they all congratulate him in advance, as if he's already the sure winner of this year's hunger games.

he knows he's got the best chances.  his survival skills are unmatched, and his strategic wits have been said to even rival his professors at SM academy.  at eighteen years old, he's already shaping up to be the best archer district one has ever raised.

all these things and more make lee donghyuck the best candidate to represent his district, the follow up after the record breaking, golden boy mark lee won the last games under 24 hours.  donghyuck himself is proud of the recognition, to some extent.

it's just that there are some things that the academy never gets around to teaching.  some things donghyuck never anticipates happening.

donghyuck might know how to throw a mace, pierce a throat, scale a mountain side.  but nothing he's ever trained for could have prepared him for this — for the silent tears that shine in mark's eyes, the way that his fingers tighten almost imperceptibly around the sleeve of donghyuck's hoodie.

"why so worried, hyung?"  donghyuck's words are confident, so typically self assured, but he knows he's painting such a runny, watery picture.  the smile on his lips runs the way renjun's watercolors do.

"i'm going to win."

mark sighs.  "i know you will.  just — just come back, okay?"

donghyuck might not know a lot of things, but one thing he's sure of is this: he's going to leave the arena alive.

 

* * *

 

 **how we fall in love** mh / 233wc / idolverse

you're so good at this, mark says, observing donghyuck watch yet another dance practice video off youtube and absorb yet another choreography.

he does it all the time, falling into step and feeling a new beat.

donghyuck's not as good at languages as he is with random play dance, but it comes pretty close.

this is how mark falls in love: a steady one two three, a beat he's been dancing to since he was barely thirteen.  at times, it's a practiced movement, his heart pounding, routine. when donghyuck takes his hands and pulls him in his chest threatens to burst, a freestyle number thrumming through his veins.

and mark is not exactly a cynic, but he's grown up enough to know that life isn't like those movies donghyuck is so obsessed with.  true love is what you make of it. you are the master of your fate, and all that.

but there's something in the way donghyuck speaks, his gentle touch when he reaches for mark's hands.  it's so dumb, but — but donghyuck makes it so easy.

"i love you," mark says, says in korean and english and in all the ways he knows how.  with his fingers glancing at the nape of donghyuck's neck, a soft gaze. humming that song they sang many trainee evaluations ago.

it doesn't matter, whatever mark ends up choosing.  donghyuck smiles at him every single time.

 

* * *

 

 

x x **chapter wc** 523 /  **total 2019 wc** 1236 x x


End file.
